Let It Burn
by Haru-Kohana
Summary: Inu-Yasha goes to talk to Kikyo, making Kagome think that he has chosen her and is going to hell with her. But Inu-Yasha has other reasons for wanting to talk to the dead miko. OneshotSongfic. Inu-Kag


A/N: I know you guys probably hate me for doing this instead of adding new chapters to K.S and Z,TWD but I likes this idea, and it is only a one shot, my first one I might add. So, enjoy and please tell me what you think. Oh, and the song in here will be in Italic, k?

**x**

**_-Let It Burn-_**

Inu-Yasha walked into a clearing in the forest that was named after him, following a scent that he knew well. A scent of bone and grave soil. But underneath those scents, he could still smell the scent of the woman he once loved, Kikyo.

He had been tracking her scent for days now.

He could still see the look of fear and worry when he had told Kagome that he had to go talk to the dead priestess alone, he could still smell the salt of her unshed tears as he turned his back and walked off. And he could still hear her whispered words of, "I just want you to be happy, Inu-Yasha."

But he wasn't tracking Kikyo down to tell her that he was ready to go to hell with her. He had something else to tell her, something that was tearing him up inside, but he had to do it.

He pushed aside a low hanging tree limb and there she was, Kikyo.

She was leaning against a tree as her soul collecters hovered around her, some bringing her the lost souls of young dead women.

She glanced over at Inu-Yasha with her tragic brown eyes, her face emotionless.

"Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here?" She asked and took a step away from the tree, her soul collecters gathering and slowly circling around her. "Have you come to pay your promise to me?" she questioned, still emotionless.

Inu-Yasha glanced down at the ground and then back up to the dead miko. "No, I haven't. Kikyo, I have something to tell you,"

_I don't understand why See it's burning me to hold onto this I know this is something I gotta do But that don't mean I want to_

"This isn't easy for me to say, Kikyo. So listen closely 'cause I'm, only gonna say this once." He said with a gulp. "I love you, but this just ain't gonna work anymore. And if I ever wanna be able to move on with my life, I gotta do this,"

_What I'm trying to say is that I-Love-You I just I feel like this is coming to an end_

"And I don't want to hurt you anymore than I've already have. And it'll hurt you even more if we just keep on pretending." He said, still looking into her tragic sad eyes.

_And it's better for me to let it go now the hold on and hurt you I gotta let it burn_

Kikyo tilted her head in confusion. "Inu-Yasha, what are you trying to tell me?" She asked, even though her gut was telling her what was about to come. She had to hear him say it to believe it.

Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and let it out in a tired sigh.

_It's gonna burn for me to say this but it's comin from my heart It's been a long time coming But we done been fell apart Really wanna work this out But I don't think your gonna change_

"Kikyo, let's just face it. We never did really love each other. Maybe we did at the beginning, but it started to fall apart the moment you asked me to use the Shikon no Tama to turn into a human.,"

This sad, almost desperate look past over Kikyo's face. "But Inu-Yasha, I can change. We don't have to end it like this!" She cried, showing the first sign of emotion since Inu-Yasha had come into the clearing.

Inu-Yasha shook his head sadly, his own eyes filling with sadness. "No, you won't change Kikyo. You've been the way you are for far to long to change it now. I'm not happy living my life like this. It would be best for both of us if we cut it off now."

_I do but you don't Think it's best we go our separate ways Tell me why I should stay in this relationship When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with I think that you should let it burn_

Kikyo's eyes misted with unshed tears and she turned her head. "I guess it's true that we don'tt feel the same anymore, isn't that right Inu-Yasha?" She asked sadly.

Inu-Yasha nodded his head. "We've got to move on,"

_When your feelin' ain't the same and your body don't want to But you know you gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin like it used to Even though this might ruin you Let it burn Let it burn Gotta let it burn_

Kikyo clenched her fists as anger replaced her sadness. _So, he's telling me this because he wants to be with my reincarnation, Kagome. _She thought. But slowly her fists unclenched and she sighed. "I guess it would be best," she said so softly that not even Inu-Yasha with his sensitive hearing heard her.

_Deep down you know It's best for yourself but you Hate the thought of him being with someone else But you know that it's over We know that it's through Let it burn Let it burn Gotta let it burn._

Inu-Yasha looked up at the blue, cloud filled sky. He couldn't even begin to count all the times he had hurt Kagome by coming to Kikyo. Sneaking off when he thought she wasn't looking just to visit her. He even made the occasional mistake by calling Kagome Kikyo.

But the two women weren't the same in the least. They were two completely different women.

_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to Got somebody here but I want you Cause the feelin' ain't the same by myself Call'n her your name_

Sango and Miroku tried but didn't fully understand why it was so hard for Inu-Yasha to chose between Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome was a living, breathing person who already loved Inu-Yasha with all of her heart. Kikyo was dead, cold, and only held onto Inu-Yasha because she blamed him for her death.

_Ladies tell me do you understand? Now all my fellas do you feel me pain?_

Inu-Yasha knew he'd made the mistakes by running of to be with Kikyo in the past. And running off this time with no explenation at all to Kagome. He knew that she probably thought that he had chosen Kikyo. Would he still have Kagome's love when he got back, or had he lost her forever this time? He would do anything to get her back if he had. Anything at all.

_It's the way I feel I know I made a mistake Now it's too late I know she ain't comin back What I gotta do now To get my shorty back Ooo ooo ooo ooooh_

Inu-Yasha just didn't know what he'd do if Kagome left him. If she went through the well, sealed it from her time and never came back. He'd have nothing to live for. His life just wouldn't be worth living without his Kagome.

_Man I don't know what I'm gonna do Without my booo_

Even when she did go through the well for short periods of time to get her homework or supplies it felt like an eternity to him. Eternity was lonely without his Kagome.

_You've been gone for too long It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_

Kikyo looked into Inu-Yasha's pain filled amber orbs. "Does she love you, Inu-Yasha?" She asked softly, her eyes still misty and finally showing her emotion.

Inu-Yasha smiled softly at this. "Yeah, she does. After all the things I've done and said to her, she loves me. Even when I first met her and tried to kill me, she forgave me."

Kikyo gulped loudly before asking her next question, a question that would both tear and heal her sould at the same time when she heard the answer. "Does she love you the way that I never could?" she asked as a single,crystaline tear made a trek down her cold, pale face.

Inu-Yasha slowly nodded, hesitating to answer the dead miko. "Yes, she does,"

_When your feelin ain't the same and your body don't want to But you know you gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin like it used to Even though this might ruin you Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gon' learn) Let it burn (gotta let it burn) Gotta let it burn_

Inu-Yasha sighed as pain and understanding crossed the tragic miko's face. "Kikyo, its best for both of us to just move on. You need to start a new life, move on to the next world or maybe find somebody who can give you the love you deserve," as he said this he clenched his fists, but he knew he was speaking the truth.

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you Hate the thought of her being with someone else But you know that it's over We know it's through Let it burn Let it burn Gotta let it burn_

Kikyo clenched her eyes shut tightly, fighting against the tears that were threatening to come. _I know he speaks the truth. But I still hate to loose him, even if I only did love him when I was living, it was still love_. She thought as twin tears escaped from both of her closed eyes.

_I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh) I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)_

Kikyo opened her eyes and slowly walked towards Inu-Yasha, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a embrace. Inu-Yasha stiffened but then returned the embrace. He could tell that Kikyo was telling him good bye. That she accepted what he was telling her and was releasing him of his promise to her.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh Ooh ooh ooh (can ya feel me burnin'?) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh _

"Kagome really does love you, Inu-Yasha. She'll always come back to you, no matter how long she's upset or away, she'll always come back to you because she loves you," Kikyo whispered.

_So many days, so many hours I'm still burnin' till you return_

Inu-Yasha nodded his head once as Kikyo released her hold on him. "Be happy Inu-Yasha. Even though we can never be together, be happy with Kagome. Good bye, Inu-Yasha," and with that the dead miko turned her back and began to slowly walk away, her soul collecters gathering around her as if to comfort their distressed mistress.

Inu-Yasha watched her go. "Good bye, Kikyo," He whispered, knowing that he would probably never see the tragic, dead miko again.

_When your feelin ain't the same and your body don't want to But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin like it used to Even though this might ruin you Let it burn Gotta let it burn Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you Hate the thought of her being with someone else But you know that it's over We know that it's through_

Inu-Yasha turned and began to run as fast as he could out of the forest, pushing his hanyou powers to the limit, running for the village where he could smell the sweet scent of the woman he loved, his Kagome.

He burst out of the forest and ran towards The Bone Eaters Well where he saw his beautiful Kagome standing getting ready to go through the time portal, her face streaked with tears.

"Inu-Yasha?" She asked in surprised shock as he skidded to a stop in front of her, a fine cloud of dust settling around him and her.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing? I thought you chose Kik-"

Inu-Yasha cut her off by sweeping her into his arms, crushing her to his body.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked confusedly, uncertainly wrapping her arms around him as well.

"Kagome, I love you. I choose you. Now and always, I'll choose you." He said, nuzzling into her hair.

Kagome pulled back, her eyes misting over with happy tears. "Oh, Inu-Yasha, I love you too. Now and forever."

And with that the two leaned into each other's embrace for the most tenderest, sweetest kiss that all feudal Japan, and probably modern day Japan as well, had ever seen.

_Let it burn Let it burn Gotta let it burn_

_Fin_

**_x_**

What cha think? I'm really proud of it! My very first oneshot/songfic! But it really doesn't matter if I like it or not. What matters is that my readers and reviewers enjoyed it. So, did ya? Huh, did ya? Please let me know! Pweaty pwease with sugar and vanilla icecream and extra cherries on top?


End file.
